


more than twist in my sobriety

by Haachin



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, marichat with small mentions of ladrien and adrienette, smut so read at your own risk!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 19:37:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18531763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haachin/pseuds/Haachin
Summary: They really shouldn't be falling in love for each other, but here they are.





	more than twist in my sobriety

They _shouldn't_.

His name was not supposed to be leaving her mouth in a such deprived, breathless sound voicing her needy pleadings for _more_. For _more_ of his touch, for _more_ of his fingers imprinting the burning spots on her body, for _more_ of his tongue drawing canvas on her body and leaving no inch of her unattended.

It all started out with curiosity, innocent kisses to experiment with each other only to end up intoxicated by the taste of each other's mouths, and like a flower, they blossomed into a more.

"Chat," her back arches into the bed when she feels the male's hand slip in between of her legs and she closes them together. She's done with his teasing, or at least she thinks she is thorough over it. She doesn't want his fingers leaving the space, not until she's gushing around his fingers, not until his name helps her forget about Adrien tonight again.

Yes, her Adrien, she still loves him. Her blonde boy, the only reason her heart would bounce in her chest from the excitement of talking to him, from a chance of meeting his eyes with her owns, and all the smiles she would count on her fingertips hoping they were aimed at her.

But Chat.. Chat was not supposed to replace Adrien for her. But she was running into this never-ending cycle; whenever this will be all over, she will wake up from a frenzy with an embarrassment and apologies on her face.. and think about how this should be the last time. But when the following day comes, she will become his princess over and over again, only to cause a bigger stray between her heart and mind.

"Beg me," Chat sprouted as he teasingly rubs his fingertips against her steamed entrance. Only for his actions to be meet with the gentle grinding of her hips against his tips. Her own body begging for them inside of her before she's able to word it. "Tell me how much you want it."

Flustered, she heaves with the breath, her stomach tumbling around with the arousal and nervousness. She thought that a mess underneath her was enough of a proof...

Speaking was so difficult when your insides feel so overwhelmed.

Searching for the words.

"Please, Chat.. Please..." But it was not enough. He almost draws his fingers away from her as if it was not the response he was aiming at from her. But her fingers lock around his wrist tightly before keeping him close to her wet spot. "I want you, I need you, please... make me cum."

And her lips part with a welcoming gasp.

Moans echoed off against the wall with each movement of her hips on to his thrusting fingers, basically riding and forcing them deeper inside of her, to continuously paint his palm with her neediness.

"Oh, Chat...!" Her moans left her mouth uncontrollably.

She was supposed to help Chat heal from his heartbreak about Ladybug, but only if he knew who was actually helping him... that it was the same girl who had him wrapped around his finger before and _now_ again.

How does she even muster up some courage to look him in the eye every time she transforms into her superheroine self? How does one even act and pretend that nothing has happened? Rejecting him again, only to spend the rest of the night in his arms.

"Mari.." Her head returns back to the Earth when a sound of his voice calling out for her name reaches her ear.  "We shouldn't be.."

"Yes, I know.." She nods her head, gulping down hard. He knew everything about Adrien, about the list of gifts she came up for each birthday of his, of how.. she may not have so _accidentally_ stolen his phone once.

He must be so torn himself. "Or maybe we should." If only she knew, how difficult it will be for him at school tomorrow, to wear a mask that she's not in his mind constantly, that he has trouble not wanting to steal Marinette away from the others and to have her all to himself. 

But her laugh comes out choked up from inside.

They really shouldn't be.

But what is wrong, it feels right, and she can't get enough of it.. turning it into a full on addiction.

Yet, her legs spread wider and she pushes him on top of her. Her words melt into another kiss between their lips. With a one kiss, they both know, that he or she will be the one to crawl back towards each other.

Suddenly, Marinette feels so empty when his fingers leave her insides. Just like when they would separate. But instead of leaving her side, he replaces them with his member. His arms wrap around her thighs to spread them apart to guide himself back inside of her and draws back to fall in love with the sight in front of him. Of how beautiful Marinette looks like with her legs spread, how her eyes glistened with the pleasure, how her lips parted with a wanton of moans ready to erupt from her mouth, her breasts bouncing along with each stroke of his cock inside of her... and of how perfectly she fit around his cock.

He was so completely mesmerized by the beauty she was.

Chat's fingers dig deeper into her thighs and the sounds of her moans color the room with an increase of his thrusts.

His lips not leaving her alone; unsettled with his own need to kiss her in the places he did so many times before. His eyes looking up at to meet the smile dancing on the corners of her lips.

'I think I am falling in love with you, Mari."  A whisper of promise is followed by the kiss to reaffirm it to her.

Only to be followed by her wrapping her arms around him and leaving the acclamations of her own on his back. She sucks on the spot of his neck to leave a visible mark for herself to spot it tomorrow and pours out her own feelings to him. "I think I do too... I am falling in love with you too, Chat."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading! Feedback and comments are very appreciated. <3


End file.
